


You Are My Magic

by mdelpin



Series: Gratsu Week Entries 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: FTLGBTales, Fluff, Gratsu Week 2018, M/M, Sappy, Spoilers, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: When Lucy rewrites Natsu into the Book of E.N.D she forgets to implicitly add in his magic. Now Natsu has to get used to living without the thing he loves the most. Until he realizes there is something or rather someone he loves more.This is for the prompt for the first day: Magic





	You Are My Magic

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong To Hiro Mashima  
  
You're My Magic  
  
"Damnit!" Natsu screamed with frustration as the skin on his arm began to sting and blister. He jerked his hand out of the fire. He'd been trying to grab the marshmallow that had fallen off his stick.After years of handling fire without a thought, he'd managed to forget yet again that he no longer had any magic. Without it, he was no longer immune to fire.  
  
Gray quickly used his ice magic to soothe his boyfriend's skin realizing belatedly that this would only make things worse.  
  
Gray saw Natsu look at the mist of ice that was soothing his skin with desperate longing. Most of the time he tried to appear unaffected, but it was at times like this when one of them used their magic around him that they saw how bad things really were for Natsu.  
  
‘Shit.' Gray thought and berated himself for his thoughtlessness.  
  
Lucy had been able to keep Natsu from disappearing by rewriting the Book of E.N.D, but she was a writer, and everything she had added in his book was a story. Lucy told the plot and described his personality, but mostly she wove in how he made her feel and how he made others feel. Lucy had forgotten to add in the one thing that brought Natsu to life more than anything else, his magic. Perhaps it was just such an intrinsic part of him that she never even thought to add it, convinced that it would never fade. But it had, his magic container was not reformed, and Natsu was having a lot of trouble adjusting to its absence.  
  
With the loss of his magic, he had also lost some of the fire in his personality. These days you were more likely to find him by the river staring out into nothingness than in the guild starting a brawl. In fact, he hardly went to the guild at all. It was too much of a reminder of who he used to be. Natsu had lost his link to Igneel, and in many ways, he had lost himself, and Gray was having a hell of a time bringing him back.  
  
He had tried everything he could think of to bring his love back to himself, back to them and he would continue trying. He had no plans of giving up. He loved Natsu more than anything, and he had worked too hard and for too long to convince him of that fact to lose him now.  
  
Gray grabbed Natsu's arm gently to examine the damage. He had injured himself badly, but Gray knew better than to suggest they go see Wendy. That would only make things worse.  
  
"Let's go home and get this taken care of, alright love?" Gray made a point of asking so that Natsu had a chance to disagree, but he just nodded listlessly and followed after the ice mage. Gray used his ice to put the fire out as quickly as possible, aware that Natsu was watching. He knew that right now Natsu was thinking about how he would have been able to eat that fire, about how good it would have tasted.  
  
Gray put his arm around Natsu's waist and gently led him towards their apartment. Natsu had moved in with him a few weeks after returning from his training journey. They had missed each other so much during that year that they knew there was no point in being apart any longer. They had both mellowed considerably in the other's absence making it easier to cohabitate. They fought less, they loved more, and they loved often. They had been happy. Until Zeref had shown up.  
  
Once home, Gray went about finding their First Aid Kit, he looked everywhere he could think of when it wasn't in their bathroom. He finally found it in the kitchen and remembered that Natsu had burnt himself while making dinner the previous week. He grabbed the kit and went back to the living room where Natsu was sitting on their futon.  
  
"You know, Natsu." Gray talked as he began to clean the wound as gently as he could. "There's so much more to you than just your magic. All the other things that make you Natsu are still there, and they're all good."  
  
Natsu remained quiet but he was watching him, so Gray knew he was listening. Gray finished treating the wound. He put on some salve and bandaged it. He sat on the coffee table and faced his boyfriend.  
  
"For years I was so alone and scared, locked up in my own little world terrified of getting hurt again." Gray began as he looked Natsu in the eyes, "There was nothing and no one that could make me feel anything until you came along. You forced me to see you even when I didn't want to, you made me fight hard to keep up with you because I didn't want to be left behind. I wanted to be by your side always. You drew me to you."  
  
"You were the only one who ever gave me hope for my future." Gray continued. " The only one who was able to melt my heart and make me want this." He motioned to the two of them. "That was never about your magic."  
  
"It was you, Natsu. Not your magic, just you. You did this when no one else could, it was like you cast a spell on me and I was helpless to resist you." Gray said, and he kissed his lover tenderly.He felt Natsu respond to his kiss humming contentedly until they separated.  
  
Gray took Natsu's uninjured hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "You are my magic Natsu, and you always will be. I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
Natsu rolled his eyes and grinned at him, a shadow of his previous grin, but it was the first real smile Gray had seen in a very long time. "You are so sappy, Ice Princess."  
  
Gray began to argue how he was not at all sappy thank you very much when Natsu grabbed him in a desperate hug and whispered "Thank you." in his ear. Gray hugged him back, and he began to think that maybe, just maybe things were going to be alright.  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I’m really excited to be a part of Gratsu Week for the first time. I can’t wait to see and read everyone’s entries.


End file.
